Na opak
by Daghmarre
Summary: Na opak, czyli jeden wielki chaos od początku do końca, pięćdziesiąt fajerek, pieprzenie kotka za pomocą młotka, klatki schodowe, krejzi fangirly, niedorypane jajoice i kupa śmiechu


_Dedykowany Kicusiowi fick urodzinowy._

_Nie odpowiadam za urazy psychiczne czytelników po wchłonięciu treści._

_READ N JOY._

**Na opak, czyli jeden wielki chaos od początku do końca, pięćdziesiąt fajerek, pieprzenie kotka za pomocą młotka, klatki schodowe, krejzi fangirly, niedorypane jajoice i kupa śmiechu**

Naruto przymknął jedno oko, wycelował, a następnie rzucił kamieniem w okoliczne drzewo. Pięćdziesiąty pierwszy zielony listek oderwał się od macierzystej gałązki, po czym majestatycznie spłynął na ziemię. Sakura skrzywiła się, przeciągając leniwie i spojrzała po raz pięćdziesiąty pierwszy na słońce, sprawdzając, jak wysoko wzniosło się ponad horyzontem. Sasuke zaś poruszył się po raz pierwszy od chwili, w której oparł się o barierkę mostu zaraz po pojawieniu się na miejscu zbiórki, a mianowicie przygryzł dolną wargę.

Cała drużyna siódma, każdy na swój subtelny sposób, okazywała znudzenie i zniecierpliwienie.

- Spóźnia się już dwie godziny – poinformowała przestrzeń Sakura.

- Robię się głodny – rzucił Naruto w eter.

- … - milczał Sasuke.

- Zgodnie z każdym szanującym się scenariuszem, w tym momencie powinien pojawić się ten, który przyczynił się do tego stanu, czyli… chwileczkę… – szelest kartek podręcznego notatnika – Tak, Kakashi Hatake, a następnie po rytualnym powitaniu przez dwójkę osób z drużyny pełnym wyrzutu wypomnieniem, poinformować z właściwym sobie niewidocznym i nieobecnym uśmiechem o nowej, niezwykle fascynującej misji… Hmm, zawsze się zastanawiałam, czy ten jego nieśmiertelny wyraz twarzy nie został wywołany jakimiś listkami… Ziół na ten przykład… Konoha słynie z listków… He He… Ała! Co to było? Nie bije się autora w głowę! Szczególnie kapciami! Proszę się opanować, komentarze w swoim czasie! Na razie… - znajomy szelest papieru – No, tak. Tak właśnie powinno być. Misja jest już nawet wymyślona, wszystko zaplanowane… Co jest?

Naruto, Sakura i Sasuke spojrzeli wyczekująco na wybitą z rytmu autorkę.

- No więc…

- No więc? – warknął Uzumaki, ważąc w swojej dłoni kolejny kamyk.

- Nie zaczyna się zdania od „no więc" – pouczyła przestrzeń Sakura.

- … - milczał wymownie Sasuke, przewracając oczami.

- Eee… Mamy jeden problem – autorka przycisnęła mocniej do piersi swój święty kołonotatnik z pomysłami – Kakashi się spóźnia.

Kamień świsnął tuż koło ucha dziewczyny.

- Szefowo! – wrzasnął Naruto, a jego oczy rozbłysły na ułamek sekundy karmazynem – To już wiemy od dawna! Albo coś wymyślisz, albo spadam z planu i nici z twojego opowiadania!

- Ale on tu miał być już dawno temu! – jęknęła autorka, nawet nie próbując się bronić.

- To się robi nudne – dodała zajadliwie Sakura, odrzucając włosy na plecy.

- Masz absolutną rację, moja ty różowołosa królewno – rozległ się znajomy głos Kakashiego, a powietrze zanieczyścił obłok dymu (dziwić się skąd dziura ozonowa i inne licho).

- Sensei… - wysapał przez zaciśnięte zęby Naruto.

Autorka chrząknęła znacząco, podwijając rękawy.

- Czy mogłabym wiedzieć, co sprawiło, że łaskawie nie pojawiłeś się tę godzinę wcześniej?

- Hej, no co tak ostro, powinienem dostać jakieś cieplejsze powitanie, a tu takie…

- ODPOWIADAJ W TEJ CHWILI!

- No… może nie przy uczniach… - zarumienił się pod maską Kakashi – Miałem taką sprawę… no wiesz, z pewnym DELFINEM… i zaspałem…

Powietrze rozdarł ryk wściekłości.

- Niech cię dostanę w swoje ręce! – obnażona pięść autorki wystrzeliła w kierunku mężczyzny, ale ten uchylił się bez trudu.

- Może wreszcie zaczniemy – powiedział cicho Sasuke, spoglądając spode łba na autorkę w anarchistycznym nastroju, gotową gryźć i kopać.

Szefowa w jednej chwili znieruchomiała, a potem podniosła upuszczony święty zeszyt, otrzepała ubranie, wyszczerzyła agresywnie zęby w kierunku Kakashiego, po czym opuściła kadr, mamrocząc pod nosem:

- Jeszcze się z tobą policzę… Ale w końcu to fick dla Kicusia, wola Saska jest tu prawem…

- Wola Saska? Kicuś? – powiedziała do siebie Sakura, marszcząc brwi – Co to ma znaczyć?

- Kontynuujcie zgodnie z zapiskami!

- Hai! – wyprężył się służbiście Naruto – Nareszcie, dattebayo! Sensei?

- Tak? – spytał od niechcenia Kakashi, przyjmując swoją zwykłą pozę znudzonego życiem, zblazowanego Copy Ninja.

- Co zaplanowałeś dla nas na dzisiaj?

- Hmm, pomyślmy… - mistrz wystudiowanym ruchem sięgnął do swojej kabury, pogrzebał chwilę, po czym wyciągnął… nie, to nie było „Eldorado Flirtujących"! – Oto plan miasta – powiedział, podając swoim uczniom świstek papieru – …z zaznaczonymi na nim rejonami, w których będziecie pracować.

- Ale co będziemy robić, dattebayo? – dopytywał się zaniepokojony Naruto.

- Pielenie podejrzanych ziółek? Wyprowadzanie na spacer dzikich bestii? Koszenie trawy na stadionie przed meczem Korony? – wyliczała Sakura, spoglądając podejrzliwie na zadrukowaną kartkę.

- …? – podniósł brwi Sasuke, rzucając znad zaplecionych palców spojrzenie, które mogłoby zabić.

- Pięknie zapakowane w ciasne paczuszki ulotki leżą w magazynie pod adresem napisanym na odwrocie – wyjaśnił niechętnie Kakashi – Przed użyciem skonsultuj się z lekarzem lub farmaceutą.

- Znowu jakieś idiotyczne… - zaczął wkurzony Naruto, ale nauczyciel mu przerwał.

- Nie przyjmuję żadnych sprzeciwów. Firma ma straszne opóźnienie i jeśli nie wydadzą wszystkiego dzisiaj, cały nakład pójdzie na śmietnik. Zapłacą każde pieniądze, żeby się wywiązać z zamówienia. Ulotki macie kłaść na wycieraczkach albo w skrzynkach pocztowych. I jeśli się nie wyrobicie do zachodu słońca, jutro dam wam taki wycisk na treningu, że pożałujecie faktu, iż pojawiliście się na świecie, moje wy prosiaczki patentowane – zakończył promiennym uśmiechem – No, to do roboty. Ja wam potrzebny nie jestem. Widzimy się jutro o szóstej rano. Bai-bai!

I już go nie było. Powietrze znów ucierpiało emisją dymu z techniki.

- Nieee, nooo! – jęknął Uzumaki – Facet w kulki sobie leci normalnie, dattebayo!

- … - wyraz twarzy Sasuke wyrażał pełną aprobatę.

- Hej, widzicie to? Mamy oblecieć prawie całą wioskę! W życiu nie zdążymy! Ile tego jest? – załamała ręce Sakura, studiując mapkę dokładniej.

- Sasuke – zabrzmiał nagle czyjś głęboki, niski głos. Drużyna rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu sprawcy tego niespodziewanego pocisku słownego.

- Gaara! – krzyknął zdumiony Naruto, wyciągając na całą długość rękę z palcem wskazującym nieelegancko wycelowanym prosto w pierś czerownowłosego chłopaka, który właśnie zwisał głową w dół z gałęzi drzewa - Co ty tutaj robisz?!

- A co ja robię tu?… - zaśmiał się Pustynny, nucąc na melodię znanego przeboju – No cóż… Mam sprawę do Uchihy.

- ?... – następca klanu sharinganów zmarszczył brwi.

- Sasuke… Twoim przeznaczeniem jest… - tu Gaara zrobił efektowną pauzę, podnosząc sugestywnie jedną brew – …bycie uke.

- Że co proszę?! – wrzasnęła przerażona Sakura, wyzwalając niechcący w sobie Inner Version.

- E…? – zaniemówił Naruto – Co on gada? Przeznaczenie? Z Nejim się widział czy co, 'tebayo?

- GAARA!!! – rozległ się krzyk głośniejszy od zawodzenia jedynej żeńskiej przedstawicielki drużyny siódmej – CO NAJLEPSZEGO WYRABIASZ, DO JASNEJ CIASNEJ?!!! CZY NIE MÓWIŁAM CI, ŻE TYM RAZEM NIE PISZĘ DLA SIEBIE?!!!

Pustynny zaśmiał się szatańsko pod nosem.

- Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, szefowo…

- W TEJ CHWILI SIĘ WYNOŚ Z TEGO FICKA!

- Jeszcze się zobaczymy, niezawodnie, SasUKE – zaakcentował odpowiednio Gaara swoim niesamowitym, działającym na zmysły głosem, puszczając perskie oko do sparaliżowanego Uchihy.

- DO REŻYSERKI!!!...

- Już, już…

Pustynny uwolnił skumulowaną pomiędzy stopami a konarem drzewa czakrę, po czym zgrabnie wykonał obrót w powietrzu i wylądował miękko na uformowanej w mgnieniu oka chmurce z piasku. Ta zaś uniosła go gdzieś w dal, poza kadr. I gdyby to nie był fick dla niezorientowanego w Dragon Ballu Kicusia, z pewnością pozwoliłabym sobie na malownicze porównanie tej sceny do lotu Ponaddźwiękowej Chmurki Genialnego Żółwia.

- Jak możesz mi robić takie kawały, ja się tu staram, a wszystko się pieprzy… i co na to powie Kicuś? – drużynę dobiegł jeszcze cichnący głos autorki – Nie, nie myśl sobie, że mnie tak po prostu ugłaskasz… Aaach… Nie, nie ma tak dobrze, wciąż jestem na ciebie zła… Uuuch… Nno dobrze… Aaaj… Mmm… Ale czekaj, może wyłączymy najpierw nagłośnienie, hmmm?…

Rozległ się krótki odgłos spięcia, po czym coś pyknęło i odgłosy z reżyserki ucichły.

- Co to było? – dopytywał się nieuświadomiony w niczym Naruto.

- Sasuke?… - spytała delikatnie Sakura, próbując ukryć szalejące w niej tabuny uczuć i wątpliwości.

- … - spłonął rumieńcem Uchiha, spoglądając gdzieś w bok.

- Czy my o czymś nie wiemy?

Nagle zaległa niespodziewana, pełna zażenowania cisza, którą przerwał taktowny jak zwykle Uzumaki.

- A, tam, lepiej szybko się bierzmy za ten szajs, który zlecił nam Kaszalot!

Sasuke podchwycił tę myśl i wyrywając kartkę z planem z rąk Sakury, ruszył w stronę centrum wioski.

- To lecimy! – ucieszył się Naruto, ochoczo biegnąc za Sasuke.

Sakura zaś westchnęła ciężko, chwytając się za serce, ale zaraz przestała robić scenę, widząc, że nikt jej nie ogląda.

- Przeznaczenie… Uke… Kawały… - zamruczała jeszcze pod nosem zanim zrezygnowana podążyła za oddalającymi się szybko kolegami.

* * *

Krótka przerwa techniczna z powodu niedyspozycji autorki.

* * *

Nawet najmniejszy szelest nie zdradził obecności kogokolwiek w pogrążonej w gęstym, przygnębiającym mroku klatce schodowej pewnego bloku położonego na obrzeżach wioski. Promienie słoneczne docierały jedynie do dwóch najwyższych pięter, na parterze zaś panowała duszna ciemność. Schody wiły się niemrawym ślimakiem pod górę, czepiając ścian budynku. Jedna, długa poręcz pięła się wraz z nimi, rozwijając niczym serpentyna. Drzwi prowadzące do mieszkań rozmieszczone były z rzadka, na różnych poziomach. Pośrodku zaś ziała ogromna przestrzeń, wokół której opinała się cała konstrukcja. 

Niesamowity widok z każdej perspektywy. A zwłaszcza z punktu na parterze, na osi klatki schodowej: wynurzające się z mroku, pnące ku górze arkady okratowanej balustrady, u samej góry zaś, niczym na końcu pionowego tunelu, oślepiające światło.

Z tego właśnie punktu wystrzelił znienacka miniaturowy harpun, świsnęła rozwijająca się za nim lina. A potem ciemniejsza smuga odbiła się od posadzki i paroma olbrzymimi susami, dotykając wąskiej poręczy jedynie na niemal niedostrzegalne chwile, pokonała drogę na sam szczyt. A potem jeszcze jeden skok – i Uchiha Sasuke zwisał niczym zawodowy linoskoczek na wyrzuconym przez siebie sznurze, mocno przytwierdzonym do sufitu harpunem.

Rozhuśtał się odrobinę, by wylądować u samej podstawy barierki, po czym rozpoczął wariacką drogę na sam dół, niczym natchniony tancerz albo szalony cyrkowiec. Uczepiony liny dla równowagi, zbiegł kocim ruchem po poręczy, rozrzucając w niesamowitym tempie i niezwykłą precyzją na każdą wycieraczkę po pliku ulotek.

Bez żadnego hałasu wylądował na czterech kończynach na zimnej posadzce parteru, ukryty w mroku.

Nie da się zaprzeczyć, że ostatni z klanu Uchiha miał klasę.

Niewyraźna sylwetka ukryta w ciemnościach podniosła się z klęczek. Uniosła głowę w górę, chwyciła pewnie zwisający z sufitu sznur, a następnie pociągnęła go z mocą.

Wszyscy obecni w swoich domach mieszkańcy bloku przeżyli chwilę grozy, gdy poczuli nagły wstrząs budynku i usłyszeli hurgot walących się ścian. Wybiegli w panice na klatkę schodową, depcząc idealnie dostarczone ulotki reklamowe. Krzycząc w strachu lub złości, pokazywali sobie wyciągniętymi rękami dziurę w stropie o średnicy około pół metra, przez którą dostawało się roześmiane światło słoneczne. Ci z dolnych pięter rozkasłali się od unoszącego się w powietrzu pyłu. Na środku posadzki parteru leżały zaś kawałki będące kiedyś fragmentami sufitu, przykrywające dokładnie harpun i zwiniętą w niemal idealną spiralę linę.

Nikomu nie udało się dociec, kto był sprawcą tego rażącego przypadku wandalizmu.

* * *

- Nieźle nam idzie, chłopaki – pochwaliła Sakura, spoglądając z zadowoleniem na porządnie stopniałe stosy paczuszek z ulotkami. Uznała za stosowne nie wspomnieć o swoim minimalnym wkładzie w cale przedsięwzięcie. Naruto i Sasuke szli łeb w łeb, obaj wyrobili trzy razy więcej niż panna Haruno, ale nie musieli o tym wiedzieć. Ważne, że harowali jak woły, zaciekle próbując się nawzajem prześcignąć. Idioci, chciałoby się rzec. 

Mężczyźni, chciałoby się tak dokładniej.

Cała drużyna spotkała się w magazynie, by rozplanować dalszą pracę i zabrać ze sobą kolejną porcję reklamówek. Naruto oczywiście od razu wykorzystał tę okazję po to, by wchłonąć w błyskawicznym tempie zabrane ze sobą kanapki z pastą o smaku miso. Tak, stworzoną wyłącznie dla koneserów ramenu. Widząc to, Sasuke wyciągnął swoje drugie śniadanie.

Zarządzili więc przerwę na małą przekąskę.

- Jak sobie radzisz, Sasuke? – spytała troskliwie Sakura, wygrzebując pałeczkami końcówkę swojego obento z pudełka o takim samym odcieniu różu, co jej włosy.

- … - zmilczał swoją małą wpadkę Uchiha, koncentrując uwagę na jedzeniu.

- Jeszcze trochę i skończymy! – rozentuzjazmował się Naruto, obchodząc po raz dziesiąty wyższe od niego samego stosy ulotek.

Sakura omal się nie zakrztusiła.

- Chyba żartujesz! Nie ma szans, żeby je wszystkie rozdać przed zachodem słońca! Rozniesiemy ile się da, a resztę…

- Naruto-kun! Nie pozwól zgasić w sobie płomienia młodości! – rozległ się nagle donośny, bo odbijający się wielokrotnym echem po hangarze głos.

- Lee! – ucieszył się Uzumaki, przyskakując do Zielonej Bestii z Konoha, która pojawiła się znikąd w bramie magazynu. Chłopcy zaczęli od razu poklepywać się po ramionach, śmiać i gadać jeden przez drugiego – Jak ja dawno cię nie widziałem, no mówię ci, druhu! Dattebayo, kopę lat, nie?

- EKHEM.

- …? – uniósł głowę znad swojego obento Sasuke. Rock i Naruto zamilkli natychmiast, jakby przyłapani na gorącym uczynku.

- Przykro mi, że znowu muszę się pojawić – z założonymi na piersiach rękami, z groźnym marsem na czole i oczami zwężonymi do małych szparek, autorka wyglądała jak wcielona furia – Ale od samego początku nic nie idzie zgodnie ze scenariuszem. A teraz to już przesada. Lee, co masz na swoje usprawiedliwienie?

- Ja… Przechodziłem tylko – zająknął się Rock – To w takim razie… Ja już sobie pójdę. Poćwiczę… I… w ogóle… GAARA?

Głowy wszystkich obecnych jak na komendę odwróciły się w stronę wyłaniającego się z reżyserki Gaary, aż chrupnęło w czterech karkach. Piaskowy nie zaszczycił ich właścicieli ani jednym spojrzeniem, poprawiając sobie w powolnym skupieniu paski, do których przyczepiona była gurda z piaskiem. Dopiero po długiej chwili podniósł głowę, przyjmując swój wredny wyraz twarzy Małego Demona.

- Skąd się tutaj wziąłeś? – spytał dziwnym głosem Lee. Gdyby nie to, że oczy wszystkich zwrócone były na Gaarę, z pewnością niczyjej uwadze nie umknąłby rumieniec, zalewający policzki Zielonej Bestii, a który natychmiast został zakamuflowany zasłonieniem go przez obwiązaną bandażami rękę.

- Z jajka niespodzianki – mruknął ponuro Pustynny. Widząc jednak, że Sakura wykrzywia się lekko, Naruto podnosi brwi, a Sasuke wraca do konsumpcji, dodał – Tak, wiem, to nie było śmieszne – westchnął cierpiętniczo - W każdym razie, nie będę przeszkadzał szefowej w pracy i też sobie już pójdę.

- Słucham?… - autorka rzuciła dwa szybkie spojrzenia na śliniącego się zza bandaży Rocka z rozmyślonym wzrokiem oraz Gaarę z psotnymi ognikami w oczach. Natychmiast zrozumiała, co się święci – O, nie, mój drogi, absolutnie mi nie przeszkadzasz i nie masz najmniejszej potrzeby nigdzie odchodzić, zresztą, chyba nawet nie masz gdzie, więc… dokąd to?! Zaczekaj żesz!

Ale Gaara już machał jej na pożegnanie i dyskretnie popychając przed sobą Lee, wyszedł wraz z nim z magazynu.

- Świat się kończy – jęknęła autorka ze łzami w oczach – Z kwiatka na kwiatek. Rozbestwiła się bestia.

- Zielona Bestia? – spytał zaintrygowany Naruto – I jakie kwiatki? Niby dlaczego, dattebayo, Zielona Bestia?

- Tak, zielona w kropki bordo… **Wszyscy** i wszystko się pieprzy! – ryknęła szefowa, opadając na pobliską stertę paczuszek z ulotkami.

- A najbardziej ze wszystkiego to ci się pieprzy fick – dobił ją Sasuke, odzywając się znienacka – Kiedy kończymy?

- Uchiha przemówił. Świat się kończy – powtórzyła autorka, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

* * *

Przerwa techniczna z powodu nagłego ataku depresji autorki TT

* * *

Naruto był u kresu sił. Dosłownie, dokumentnie, totalnie, w zupełności, kompletnie i do cna wykończony. Katorżnicza rywalizacja przy tej upiornej pracy nie wyszła mu na zdrowie. Kulał na jedną nogę, wykrzywiając się przy każdym kroku – to dawał się mocno we znaki nowo nabyty bąbel na podeszwie stopy. Ale przynajmniej udało mu się zachować młodzieńczego ducha młodości. Uzumaki uparł się, by wykorzystać styl treningów Rocka i postanowił za wszelką cenę roznieść wszystkie ulotki, jakie zostały w magazynie. Pracował jak szatan, nie zwalniając tempa ani na chwilę. Widząc to, Sasuke nie dał się pokonać nawet w tak idiotycznej sprawie i harował równie szybko, efektywnie i zachłannie, jak Naruto. Sakura już dawno dała za wygraną i uciekła do domu tuż przed osiemnastą, mrucząc pod nosem coś w stylu: „Tego się nie da zrobić". Natomiast przyszła elita ninjów Konoha nie zaprzestała. Z jeszcze większą zaciętością pędziła niczym tajfun przez całą wioskę, wciskając ulotki w każdą furtkę i pod każde drzwi, nie zważając na zmęczenie. To było jak walka na śmierć i życie: poważna rozgrywka pomiędzy dwoma skupionymi przeciwnikami. Gdy jeden dopadał nowej, „niezaulotkowanej" kamienicy, drugi od razu biegł do następnej, gdy obchodzili bloki, próbowali prześcignąć się podczas równoległego biegu w górę w dwóch sąsiednich klatkach. 

Tak zleciał im niemal cały dzień. Z zaniepokojeniem spoglądali na nieuległe stosy ulotek, twardo piętrzących się w magazynie. Jednak teraz, gdy słonce nieubłaganie zbliżało się ku zachodowi, zostało im zaledwie po kilkanaście egzemplarzy. I jeden ostatni blok w wiosce.

Naruto chwiejnym krokiem zmierzał w stronę ostatniej klatki, która mu została. Pot ociekał mu z ogorzałej twarzy, strumyczkami przebiegał w dół pleców. Nic to. Fanfary brzmiały w duszy przyszłego Hokage.

- Hokage! Hokage! Ramen! Ramen! – powtarzał sobie pod nosem niczym jakaś magiczną mantrę, utrzymującą go w pozycji pionowej.

Przed schodkami prowadzącymi do drzwi ostatniej klatki wyprostował się z trudem, rozejrzał z dumą dookoła, zastanawiając się, czy ten szacunek i docenienie jego pracy oraz ogólnie osoby jako całości już jest widoczny w spojrzeniach mieszkańców wioski, czy jeszcze. Widocznie jeszcze trochę brakowało, bo jakiś pijaczyna półleżący na okolicznej ławeczce splunął mu pod nogi.

- Psia jucha! Licho nie śpi! Zgiń przepadnij, maro nieczysta! Demon przeklęty! Idź ty do czorta! Agape satana! – mruczał bełkotliwie, przyciskając do piersi pustą butelczynę.

- Hokage! Ramen! – odpowiedział mu na to przytomnie Naruto, wskazując pozostałe ulotki w garści.

- Jakub. Wędrowycz – przedstawił się grzecznie pijaczek. Lepiej nie drażnić złego. – Egzorcysta – dodał.

Naruto wytrzeszczył oczy.

- …! – przerwał mu konwersację Sasuke, wyłaniając się z przedostatniej klatki i wskazując na słońce.

Ogromna, rozżarzona kula skryła się już niemal do połowy za horyzontem.

- Nie zdążymy! A nie mogę tutaj przegrać! – wykrzyknął zrozpaczony Naruto swoją najczęstszą kwestię, zrywając się do ostatniego, heroicznego biegu, kulejąc mocno na jedną nogę. Równocześnie pobiegł Sasuke. Zderzyli się w drzwiach, przepchnęli z trudem, wymieniając przekleństwa i rozeźlone spojrzenia, a potem ostatkiem sił zaczęli wspinać się schodami, próbując jeszcze prześcignąć nawzajem. Ulotki śmigały na wszystkie strony, dziko furkocząc, stopnie jęczały pod szybkimi, silnymi uderzeniami stóp. Powietrze naładowało się momentalnie elektrycznością, zapachniało siarką. Nie pytajcie mnie, dlaczego, bo już sama nie wiem, co piszę.

Być może nie wytrzymało napięcia. Powietrze, znaczy się.

Równocześnie położyli swoje ostatnie ulotki na dwóch ostatnich wycieraczkach pod dwoma ostatnimi parami drzwi.

Powoli podnosząc się z kucek, mierzyli się wzrokiem pełnym nienawiści. A potem rzucili do gardeł.

Naruto wyprodukował cztery klony, po czym wszystkimi otoczył Uchihę, próbując dosięgnąć go pięściami. Ten zgrabnie uniknął ciosów, a następnie od niechcenia zmiótł nadprogramowych Uzumakich katonem, osmalając przy okazji ściany całego piętra. Prawdziwy Naruto ryknął bojowo, a Sasuke uaktywnił sharingan.

Nie wiadomo, jakby się to skończyło, gdyby nie krótki okrzyk Naruto, którego oślepiły ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca.

- Patrz, tutaj jeszcze nie zaszło! Udało nam się!

Blondas zaśmiał się radośnie i wdrapał na parapet okna. Zbaraniały Sasuke zamrugał, po czym zgasił szkarłat swoich klanowych oczu. Cóż miał zrobić. Podążył za Uzumakim, który już zrobił mu miejsce obok siebie.

- Jak cudownie! Szkoda, że nie mam aparatu!

- … - zaniemówił Uchiha, gdy wyjrzał przez okno. Widok z najwyższego piętra był naprawdę godzien zachwytów. Spiętrzony kożuszek zabarwionych tysiącem kolorów chmur otulał słońce, prześwitujące dzielnie spomiędzy nich, wysyłając oślepiające promienie aż do dwójki shinobich z drużyny siódmej. Sasuke nie podejrzewał, że na świecie może istnieć aż tyle odcieni i barw, może po prostu nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał, pochłonięty ponurymi myślami o zemście, a może nigdy dotąd tak naprawdę nie spoglądał na niebo.

Nie mogąc znieść tyle piękna na raz, Uchiha przeniósł spojrzenie na Naruto i zachłysnął się.

Nie, tego nie można znieść. Taka dawka cudów dla takiego niegrzecznego chłopca jak on to za dużo.

Jednak nie mógł oderwać wzroku od roziskrzonych, niezapominajkowych, czystych jak niebo o poranku oczu, długich, niesamowicie jasnych rzęs, świetlistych policzków, szerokich, szczerych ust, rozpromienionych kosmyków włosów, niesfornie wymykających się spod opaski. Od Naruto biła jakaś dziwna moc, jakieś ciche szczęście, piękne i niesamowite, mocne i nienaruszalne, nie do skruszenia, jakaś siła, wydostająca się na zewnątrz w postaci aureoli jasności. Zdał się być jakby drugim słońcem, które zstąpiło na ziemię i usiadło obok Uchihy.

Sasuke nieświadomie wyciągnął dłoń do twarzy zapatrzonego w spektakularny zachód słońca blondyna, próbując przekonać się, czy to naprawdę ten sam Naruto, jakiego znał na co dzień. Opuszkiem palca dotknął doskonale widocznego pod światło, delikatnego puszku na policzku Uzumakiego. Ten drgnął, zaskoczony. Odwrócił się i spojrzał pytająco na zachwyconego Uchihę. Sasuke musnął palcem jego skroń, przesunął palcem wzdłuż linii szczęki i zatrzymał się na ustach. Były takie bliskie, ciepłe, takie prawdziwe. I takie jaśniejące. Ciekawe, czy można spróbować słońca…

Naruto stężał, gdy Uchiha zbliżył się do niego, pochylił lekko i delikatnie pocałował.

- Sasuke, co ty wyprawiasz? – spytał zachrypniętym głosem blondyn.

- … - uśmiechnął się uspokajająco Uchiha. I pocałował go jeszcze raz.

Już wiedział, jak smakuje słońce. Wiedział też, jak pachnie. Ale chciał wiedzieć więcej. Chciał poczuć więcej. Chciał je poznać na wskroś.

Naruto powoli rozluźniał się, rozpływał się w jego uścisku. Zaczął nieśmiało odwzajemniać pocałunki. Zanurzył rękę w miękkich, mieniących się niesamowicie w ostatnich promieniach słońca czarnych włosach.

Słońce. Mieć w posiadaniu swoje własne, prywatne słońce, promieniujące energią, pokonujące każdą chmurę.

Tak, Sasuke bardzo chciałby mieć takie słońce. Bardzo, bardzo chciałby…

- Bądź mój – szepnął, a zaraz potem wystraszył się swoich słów.

Naruto zamruczał tylko coś niezbyt przytomnego i wtulił się w jego granatową bluzę.

Do rzeczywistości przywrócił ich szczęk zamka i odgłos otwieranych drzwi.

- Co te durne dzieciaki znowu wyprawiają… - zamemlała pod nosem jakaś staruszka, wychylając długi, haczykowaty nos przez szparę, zanim wyjrzała całą głową – Wiecznie tylko hałas, wrzask, bałagan… Człowiek nie ma ani chwili odpoczynku na starość…

Rozejrzała się uważnie, ale nie zobaczywszy i nie usłyszawszy nic, zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, bełkocząc coś pod nosem o Papciu Dyrektorze, który powinien zrobić z tym wszystkim porządek.

Ukryci w ciemnościach parteru shinobi z drużyny siódmej odetchnęli z ulgą. Błysnęły w mroku białka oczu. Ramiona Sasuke oplotły chwiejącego się na miękkich nogach, niezdolnego do niczego konkretnego Naruto i…

Błysnął oślepiający flash, który niby błyskawica oświetlił każdy zakątek klatki schodowej.

- Taaak! – pisnęła Kicuś, odtańcowując spontaniczny taniec radości i zamierzając się jednocześnie do zrobienia następnego zdjęcia, co było dość trudną sztuką – Czy ktoś tu wspominał, że nie ma aparatu? – zachichotała szatańsko.

Zaskoczeni na gorącym uczynku chłopcy odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni.

- Hej, Fikająca Autorko, naprawisz to? Chciałabym jeszcze takie ujęcie, wiesz, jak oni…

- KICUŚ! – nie wiadomo skąd wyskoczyła przerażona sprawczyni tego ficka - Popsułaś wszystko! Trzeba było siedzieć po ciuchu i obserwować, toby się potoczyło dalej, a ty tak nagle wyskakujesz i błyskasz ludziom po oczach, co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! I jak ja teraz tu coś naprawię?! Przecież nie będę ich zmuszać!

- A coś ty się nagle taka humanitarna dla swoich postaci zrobiła, co? – zakpiła Kicuś, nie odrywając wzroku od swojej wypasionej cyfrówki i pstrykając zdjęcia jedno za drugim – Weź coś zrób zanim się rozładuje!

- NIC NIE ZROBIĘ!… - wrzasnęła autorka, ale nagle przerwał jej warkot wściekłości dobiegający z gardła Uchihy – Co jest?

- AMATORKI! ZJEŻDŻAĆ STĄD I NIGDY NIE WRACAĆ! Z BUTAMI W INTYMNOŚĆ! WYNOSIĆ SIĘ!!! WON!!!…

Gdy nadął policzki w znajomej technice, obie dziewczyny wrzasnęły i rzuciły się do ucieczki. Wybiegły ostrym sprintem z bloku, gnane językami ognia klanowego katon.

- Widzisz, co się dzieje, jak się nimi umiejętnie nie steruje?!

- To twoja wina! Jedno wielkie OOC! Do dupy!!!

- Mówiłam, że wszystko się pieprzy!… To jakaś klątwa! Masz swój urodzinowy, wymuskany fick, cholera jasna!

- …. ---- tutaj zostawiam miejsce dla Ciebie, Kicusiatko Patusiątko moje, i na Twój końcowy komentarz. Na pewno coś ciekawego wymyślisz. A jak nie – to i tak będzie śmiesznie.

WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO!!!


End file.
